To Whom It May Concern
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Letters, notes and announcements. It seems Katara likes to write. To whom is a different matter altogether. Post-war.
1. Letters

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Avatar. Won't you hunour me by saying I do? :)

A/N: The weirdest happened yesterday. I was flicking through my TV channels and guess what I came across? Avatar... in Irish! It was on TG4 before school and I thought it was brilliant. My sister's and I spent the whole morning quoting Aang in Irish, simply because I love his Irish voice! It's so smexy and adorable. -blushes- anyway, I've been writing this up for the past few days so tell me what you think. It's a bit different then what I'm used to doing.

Enjoy...

* * *

-To Whom It May Concern-

-

-

_Diary entry. Three suns after the ending of the Great War._

To whom it may concern,

I don't know why I'm writing at this hour of the evening. Maybe all the late night celebrations and early morning negotiations have messed up my sleeping patters, or whatever. To be honest I don't care. The beds here are quite too hard to sleep in anyway. I was so used to mats from our travel days that I hadn't anticipated a bed for the upper classes. Or even that _I _would be included as upper class. It's unbelievable…

I was always so sure of where I was going to go, who I wanted to be. A year ago, my only problems were to learn water bending, keep my brother in check, and make sure Aang was all right and save the world. That had been my drive for over twelve months. My drive has now departed. I've learnt water bending, I am now a master. Sokka has a new woman in his life to keep him in check, and without the weight of saving the world, Aang is as happy as a hog monkey. So where does that leave me?

Everyone is going to go his or her separate ways soon. Sokka off with Suki. Zuko will eventually have to take up his role as Fire Lord, and Toph… she'll do whatever it is she wants to do. She's as free as a bird in my opinion.

And Aang will be hopping from nation to nation helping with diplomatic situations and such. He will like that. I know he wants to help the world to heal now, to let all of us heal and grow and be free for the first time in a century. I just hope -- _pray_, that he will realize that all we want is for him to be happy and to recuperate fully.

I don't know where I'm going…

I think maybe I'll go to visit home but I know I will not be satisfied to stay there for good. I've tasted freedom.

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

_Diary entry. Forty suns after the ending of the Great War_

To whom it may concern,

News has spread rapidly of the Avatar's girlfriend. It's ridiculous how many people have come up to me, simply because Aang and I are courting. A horrid number of them young men. I mean, two months ago I did _not _have hoards of boys gathered outside my chamber waiting for me to come outside and give them a chance. It really drives poor Aang mad. I cannot say I blame him. I've mulled over possible ways in which to knock the men out with blunt objects.

On a different note, it's surprising that nothing has changed much in our relationship. Aang is still my best friend; he has just been awarded an extra title. Dear, Spirits I sound so crude. _Awarded an extra title?_ I can see it now:

Aang, for having saved the world and for having ridden us of Fire Lord Ozai I award you the title of… my boyfriend!

Sokka had better not get his grimy little paws on this. I imagine he would get a nice laugh out of this.

_Awarded an extra title?!_ What was I thinking?

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

_A letter to Avatar Aang. A year after the Great War_

Dear Aang,

I miss you. I know you're doing all you can to come down to us, but I get it, your job is extremely important. Don't ditch because of us. Suki's fine and so is the baby. Both healthy. It's a boy by the way, a little nephew for you to play with. He's so adorable!

They haven't named him just yet, but I fear Sokka is thinking of Sokka Jr. Suki likes the name Lee. I'm sure I've heard it before somewhere. Didn't Zuko use that name while he was a refugee? Ask him for me will you?

I can't wait for you to come up for your birthday. Fourteen is quite a number. Toph sent me a letter of about four pages telling me about how excited she is to be coming up for the party and away from her parents. Don't get upset, but I think she's more interested in the cake I'm baking. You remember the fiasco at Ha Gua? I don't think the cook ever got over it!

I love you and I'll see you in a week,

Katara.

_Wedding invitation. Two years after the Great War._

You are joyously invited to the union of Avatar Aang and Princess Katara.

It will take place at the Southern Air Temple as homage to the air benders who lost their lives there and as a symbol of hope for the Air nation. The festivities will then take place in the Southern Water Tribe to honour the bride's heritage.

No gifts.

Hoping you can come,

Aang and Katara.

_Letter to Lady Bei Fong, Earth Kingdom General. Three years after the Great War._

Dear Toph,

I know someone will be reading this out to you so I won't put our real names down, mostly because you gave us nicknames anyway. It's better to avoid gossip. I just wanted to know how you are doing. We haven't received anything from you lately and we were getting worried.

I heard you were promoted from Sergeant to General! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. Lee was so sure that you would make it to the top in no time. Think about it, maybe in a few years you could become the Earth King's military advisor. You would do a _way _better job then Longfeng that's for sure.

Well, I'll leave it at that. All I have to add is that we really want you to come visit. Twinkle Toes apparently needs a break from my mood swings. Being pregnant sucks!

Your friend,

Sugar Queen.

_Letter to Fire Lord Zuko. Three Years after the Great War._

Dear Zuko,

We have just arrived at the Southern Air Temple and are settling in nicely. Aang has prepared the baby's nursery and it is so beautiful. Powder blue. We found an old blanket in Aang's old room, and after washing it and patching it up we decided to give it to the baby. I'm due any day now so be on the lookout for a red ribbon message!

Thank Mai for the baby clothes and gifts. Honestly, we didn't need all that stuff from you guys! You've already given us lodgings for the last month, which was more than generous on your part. And between you and I, Mai was wondering when you were going to 'pop' the question. Don't tell her I told you!

Till my next letter,

Katara (soon to be mother!)

_Letter to Fire Lord Zuko. Three years after the Great War._

Dear new Uncle Zuko and Aunt Mai,

I'm dictating to Aang now so excuse his frenzied writing. _Hey Zuko it's Aang! I'm a daddy! _You have a new niece, Min-Jee. She was born at dawn; a trait Aang tells me is present in all air benders. Something about greeting the world the way the sun does the sky and air every morning. Anyway, I thought you should be one of the first to know and we can't wait to see you back at the Fire Palace in a month's time.

Your friends,

Katara, Aang and little Min-Jee

_Letter to Kanna and Master Pakku of the Southern Water Tribe. Four Years after the Great War._

Dear Gramps and Gran Gran,

Thank you so much for the gifts and the water tribe rattle. Min loves it! Even thought it keeps Aang and I up for most of the night. Toph gave her a piece of her meteorite bracelet and she said she would try to find another meteorite to add onto it as Min grows. Zuko and Mai threw her a great big birthday when we got back to the Palace for the treaty signing I was telling you about. Min loved being the centre of attention.

I wish I had more time to write but _someone's _trying to get my attention. If you are wondering what that inky handprint is, it's Min's way of writing hi.

Love,

Your granddaughter and great granddaughter, Katara and Min-Jee (hand print)

_Letter to the Southern Water Tribe Chief. Seven years after the Great War._

Dear Sokka,

How's little Sueng? I hope his training his going well with Master Yunad. And is Suki's pregnancy going well? I heard the second one was always the easiest. I hope it's true for her case; Sueng _was _tough to carry.

Aang and I are great. He's delighted because Min has started showing signs of air bending. Sometimes if she gets giddy, you can see the air ripple in mid air. It's amazing!

I'm just sending this because Toph stopped by a few days ago to see us. She said she was heading up to you guys even though she hates the ice. She says she only wants to see Sueng and make sure you haven't de-manified him. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

Anyway, lots of kisses to everyone,

Your sister Katara.

PS: Min wanted me to ask you, could you send her a letter with Hawky. She doesn't like the fact that _we _get mail and she doesn't. You know how four year olds are.

_A letter to Lady Min-Jee of the Air Nomads and Water Tribes. Four years after the Great War._

My little Min if you are reading this you have stumbled upon the start of a great compilation of letters dear to me. There are more letters, more notes to your father and some to your brothers and sisters I hope. This collection is still growing by the minute.

You are still only two as I write this. You're in your fathers arms at the moment. We love you so much already. I never thought you would be in my life. I never thought I would actually know where to go after the war. I was so lost. Everything I knew before died and was replaced with new things.

I know this is quite short, but that's only because there is nothing else to add. We love you so much and we want what is best for you. Your dad will teach you how to fly and I will do my best to teach you how to be free.

To you our little Min-Jee, this is a promise.

From your loving mum and dad,

Lady Katara and Avatar Aang.

* * *

A/N: Aww.

_Slán_

Vanille Strawberry


	2. Letter Responses

**Disclaimer: Hey, ho, hey ho, I don't own Avatar, no , no, no :D**

A/N: My mum's coming back from America on Monday! She had so much fun. She saw Britney Spears house, Charlie Chaplin's and John Travolta's! Anf she's bringing us back loads of stuff from New York and Las Vegas! She loved their mini Eiffel tower.

Anyway, I didn't think I'd post another chapter to this, but I did. I'm not sure why. This is by far my personal favourite story I've ever written. Go figure.

Review Responses:

Liooness: I'm glad you liked it! And I already answered your question :)

my trancey inspiration: Aww, that's so cute! I think I'll do that too when my kids are born. Which is a long way off, lol. Thank you very much.

mangafangirl: Everyone seems to like the last letter! I knew that line would get a chuckle somewhere ;)

Second daughter of Eve: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Night -KFT- : NO! Don't cry! D I never thought I'd make someone cry... out of happiness!

avatar209: I know! I was the exact same. Whenever my sister got mail I'd pout for hours. I'm glad you enjoy my stories, uniqueness is in my blood, lol. I will!

LadyBaSingSe: From an author such as yourself I take the complement to heart. haha, my younger brother says the same thing to me half the time. You're not alone.

Katsumara: She's just so motherly, it'd be a natural thing for her. Thanks you very much!

* * *

-Letter Responses-

-

-

_A letter response from Avatar Aang. A year after the Great War_

Dear Katara,

I miss you too, so much. You have no idea how much I just want to fly out to you guys right now. Zuko has us swamped with the overlooking of the Constitution. I think I might just drop dead from boredom. Be on the lookout for news on my demise.

A nephew! Wow! I can't wait to teach him all kinds of neat tricks. Please try to dissuade your brother from calling his son Sokka junior. Spirits, I sympathise with the kid if his parent's ever decide to call him that. Oh, and I asked for you. Zuko indeed did use Lee in his refugee days. I don't think it would make a nice name. Too many bad memories.

Ah, the big one- four. As much as I enjoy my birthday, I can't wait to get back to you. I had a little picnic planned for us after the party. I can't wait for Toph to come though! She was such a laugh at Ha-Gua. I don't mind if she eats my cake… you know what-- you should make one especially for her! As much as I loved her performance, I don't want a repeat of the 'incident'

I love you; see you in a week,

Aang.

_A letter response from Lady Bei Fong, Earth Kingdom General. Three years after the Great War._

Dear Sugar Queen,

Nice call on the nicknames. Your letter was indeed read out-- in front of the new recruits too. Sorry about that. In addition, will you stop worrying! I am not twelve anymore, I can take care of myself.

Thanks anyway. I was really proud of the promotion, especially since I worked so hard for it. Those sissies' are going to need to shape up if they want to meet my standards. You'll see, Sugar Queen, in a year, I will have the Earth Kingdom military whipped into the best shape ever. I'm hoping Kuei will think about promoting me again in the next few years but I'll have to wait and see.

I'll try to come down once I'm free. I must hand it to you, sis, you're keeping Twinle Toes alert. Moreover, I suppose I should warn you that at the start of a pregnancy everything's fine and dandy, but then… it goes all downhill from there!

Your friend,

Toph.

_A letter response from Fire Lord Zuko. Three years after the Great War._

Dear Katara,

Mai want me to marry her?! In the name of all that is good, please tell me this is _not _some sick twisted joke, and that you _haven't _inherited your brother's strange sense of humour?! Katara, I can't marry Mai now! The Fire Nation is still corrupt and as Fire Lord, I have responsibilities to my country. We'll speak when you return.

We're both glad you made it safely and don't worry about the gifts. You're our friends. We will treat you as such. I think the quilt was a lovely idea on your part. We'll be on the lookout for that red ribbon.

Till your next letter,

Zuko.

_A letter response from Fire Lord Zuko. Three years after the Great War._

Dear Aang and Katara,

Mai and I are so thrilled! Don't worry about Aang's writing, it's almost readable… A girl. And an air bender you say… This could affect the whole world! I've already begun setting up Min-Jee's birth as a international day. The first air bender born in over a hundred years! You must be proud.

We have everything set up for your return. Ty Lee stopped by at the palace to wait for your arrival. She can't wait to see the baby.

Congratulations,

Zuko.

_A letter response from Grand Master Pakku. Four years after the Great War._

Dear Katara,

Tell little Min-Jee to hold onto that rattle. It will be the last gift from her great Gran Gran she will ever receive. I am sorry to say my little water bender, that your grandmother has passed away during the night. Nevertheless, as she did, she kept saying how proud of you she was and how much she loved you, Sokka, your father and little Min. She kept saying how much she loved your Aang, Toph the Earth Kingdom General and your brother's Suki.

She was so proud of what you did, and the peace you instilled in this chaotic world. You brought her so much hope, Katara. She adored Aang for how happy he made you. She loved Toph for having been the sister you always wanted.

I'm happy to say she received your final letter and it appeased her. She knew she was leaving you happy and fulfilled and it made her passing all that more less painful. I just want you to know how much I love you Gran Gran. She meant the world to me.

Sympathies and much love.

Your Master and grandfather,

Pakku

_A letter response from the Water Tribe Chief. Seven years after the Great War._

Dear Katara,

Hi sis! Sueng is doing fine. However, Yunad could do with a kick up the a-hole. He sent three students home crying. I know Sueng can take care of himself, but still.

Suki's fine. The baby rarely bothers her. You were right about the second one being easier. But it hasn't helped her food cravings. I swear, there is no chance of getting one piece of meat within a four-foot radius of her. Geez, how's a man supposed to eat?

An airbender huh? From the international day Zuko hosts every year, anyone could have guessed it was a done deal. Nice to know my little niece is getting on well though.

Toph's coming down? Really?! That's great; I wanted to ask her how the military is going and if she wanted to get some of her recruits down to meet mine. It could be good for their training. And you should probably overlook the whole 'de-manifying' my son quip.

Lots 'o slobbery kisses to you and Min. Could you give Aang a friendly punch to the shoulder? Thanks,

Sokka, Suki and Sueng.

--

Min-Jee finished reading the letters with a delicate smile. The scrapbook did not stop there; actually, it went on for many more pages. She could see a letter to her twin brother's and one to her youngest sister peeking out of the leather binding.

"Hey, Min! What are you doing?"

Min turned to see one of her sister's, Kanna enter her room and peek over her shoulder. The ten-year-old girl blinked sharply and a wide smile erupted across her face. A silent understanding passed through them.

"Mum's scrapbook." the younger girl breathed.

Min nodded.

"How did you find it?" Kanna asked. The scrapbook was meant to be hid in their parent's room, away from prying eyes. Kanna had only seen it a handful of times in her young existence.

"I don't remember…"

There was a pregnant pause. Kanna's eyes were trained on the book. Her mother's whole life was in there. In _that _leather bound journal. Adventures, stories and tales that seemed to be almost spun out of dreams.

Suddenly Min-Jee grabbed a scroll and a brush. Kanna watched her masterfully dip the writing utensil into some ink and the lightly touch the brush to the paper, as Kanna watched on in rapture. The nineteen-year-old eyes twinkled mysteriously and she murmured,

"Dear mum and dad…"

The end.

* * *

A/N: I'm slightly mad at myself for having killed off Gran Gran. Such is the sacrifice us writers do for our stories.

_Slán_

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
